in the potions room
by dark-angel miyuki
Summary: This is a slash story. Dont like dont read. My first story so I hope it gets read. Read more inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first FanFiction I have posted here! I hope people will review (Do it or die!) heh heh!(smiles innocently)

**Disclamer** I do own Harry Potter!...well atcully it's more like I stole him…(see him in the background tied up and gagged)Er… never mind,

"Why... Why can't I get that idiot out of my mind?

It was easier to hate him than to feel like this. I wish I could stop having these irritating feelings of-" Draco's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he noticed that Crabbe and Goyle had walked into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hey" Crabbe said shortly. He and Goyle didn't stay, though. They instead passed Draco by and walked through the door that led to the boy's dormitories. Half a year ago, Draco stopped being friends with them and vice versa. They didn't necessarily hate each other, so they still greeted one another from time to time but that was about it.

Ever since Draco started living for himself, instead of obeying everything his father told him, he changed dramatically. He knew it and even though he tried his best not to show it, Crabbe and Goyle still noticed. Malfoy knew that they would never spill that to anyone, being his past best friends, and it was very relieving.

Malfoy's independence was the reason that they had stopped being friends. "Heh-heh" Draco laughed at that. In all truth, it wasn't really a friendship at all, it was more like they were his bodyguards or lackeys to back him up when his menacing glares couldn't do the trick on their own.

Draco got up from the chair he was sitting in and made his way out into the hallway. Except for a few silvey ghosts that were hovering around, the halls were empty. "Hmm. I guess everyone's gone to winter break." He muttered to himself. Other than himself, Crabbe, Goyle, and his family, no one had noticed his change in attitude. They had, of course, noticed how much more solitary he had become and how he now withdrew from social settings more often, but so far no one had said anything to him.

At times, he wished people would notice that he was no longer his old self, the arrogant and degrading Slytherin that they all knew and hated. Although Draco told himself that the less people knew, the better, but someone else in the school knew entirely. A door suddenly opened, causing Draco to jump back in surprise. Hermione stepped out into the hallway. "Oh, sorry" she said but upon realizing it was Draco, her sincerity disappeared immediately and she asked quickly "What do you want?"

In truth her blunt and emotionless comment sort of hurt, but he wasn't about to let her know that. "What I want doesn't really concern you now, does it mud-blood?" He shot back, giving her one of his best evil glares. Hermione only shot back an icy look in response before walking down the hall, her robe flowing behind her like a cheesy super-heroes cape.

"I wonder what she was doing in there…" he muttered to himself. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, he waited until he was sure that Hermione could no longer see him and walked into the room Hermione had just recently exited.

As he entered the room he saw Harry sitting against the wall. He was about to say something to him when he noticed that was sound asleep.

Draco stepped closer to see two identical goblets next to him. Both goblets were filled with what seemed to be apple cider, but one of them was half empty. Draco picked up the half empty goblet and examined it closely. Upon doing this, he noticed that it contained the sleeping potions that they had made in potions class earlier that day.

"Heh-heh… only an idiot like you would mix up your apple cider with a sleeping potion." Draco looked around the potions room shortly, then sat down on the floor in front of Harry and began to think.

This an old story story, but i decided to fix it because the first chapter was a big block.this takes place about any where before the horocuxs.


	2. confesions

**Ha ha! Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry it took so long but I'm doing this on the school computer so I don't get a lot of time…and I'm an itsy bit behind on homework.(heh heh) thanks for the reviews! I tried to make paragraphs in the story but I not too good at it so please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I already said I don't own it but for those with a shorter attention span than I, I'll say it again, I don't own Harry Potter! **

**Hermione's POV**

I finally found the Sintral plants in the herbology room and was taking some of its leaves back to the potions room to wake Harry up when I noticed that the door was open and that someone was talking.

I quietly walked in and proceeded to hide behind Snape's desk; I peered around its edge and noticed that Malfoy was standing there. I was relieved to know that it was only a student and not Professor Snape. Knowing him, he would probably deduct our points just for being in the room when he hadn't told us to be there. I was about to come out of hiding when I heard Malfoy say something to Harry.

I never thought I'd hear him say… an apology.

**Draco's POV**

"Look, I'm… I'm sorry for everything. Everything I ever did to you and your friends." I sighed "You happy? I apologized. I finally got away from my father, did you know that? I guess not. You probably also didn't know how he treated me, that he constantly put me down and told me I was a nothing but now, since I refused the dark mark, not only has my father, but my whole family has started to pretend that I don't exist."

Draco paused for a moment… "I call you an idiot yet I'm the one talking to a person who can't even hear me." I stopped talking when I heard something close by. I asked "Who's there?" I said as I stood up and looked around. After a moment I figured that I had imagined the noise and sat back down.

"I blame you." I said and smiled "I probably can't go back home anymore because I'm a, quote, 'filthy muggle loving traitor', unquote." I couldn't help but laugh.

"you know me as the opposite, right? I used to be like that but after I stopped being my father's puppet I started to think and to change. No one knows it but I have. I really don't care if no one knows; the only one I wish would notice me is you." I sighed. "But of course I always have to hide behind my old arrogant self." I looked at him.

**Hermione's POV**

I breathed again. I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath until now.

My foot had fallen asleep and I tried to move it, accidentally hitting it against the desk. I held my breath again and thought, "Thank Merlin he didn't hear me that time. As soon as he leaves, I'm waking up Harry and we're going." I paused and considered, "But for now it's better that I stay here so Malfoy doesn't find out that I was eavesdropping.

**Normal POV**

"You're oblivious, aren't you? Part of me is grateful for that but another part of me just wants to scream it in your face…" Draco lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "I love you…more than you'll ever know.

Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. 'h-he really said that I can't believe it' she thought to her self.' Now I really can't let him know I'm here.'

"For a long time I told myself to simply stop, to start hating you again and I've tried, trust me …but I just can't." Draco said, running his hand thru his brilliant hair. "Why can't I just tell you this while you're awake?" he asked. "mmm…" Draco looked at Harry who scratched his head before becoming silent and still again

Draco sighed. He brushed some hair out of Harry's face.

"Why do you have to be so bloody cute?" Draco muttered staring at Harry's face, knowing that the next time he saw him they would be throwing insults at each other.

Draco scanned the room around him once again, seeing no one he looked back at Harry, making up his mind to do it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**find out what he's gonna do in the next chapter!(oh yeah that was my sad excuse for an attempt for a cliffy) please review!**


	3. SORRY

**DISCLAMER!-**I really don't think I need one this time.

**Sorry…**I had my story written out on paper but I just lost it (as well as my homework, drawings, schedule for next year, and some other stuff.)

It's gonna take me a little while longer to post my next chapter because I have to find/rewrite it.

I'll come out with my next chappie ASAP (so please don't kill me!


	4. very short chapter

**This is the next chapter, er… sorry but I have been really busy and am writing this during my computer art class so it's short. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow morning! **

**Disclaimer-**

**Harry, in chains: miyuki owns me and every thing else that has to do with Harry Potter.**

**Me: good boy, cop sirens are in the back ground oh no! I won't let them get me now, not when I'm so close to a total take over!**

**DRACO'S POV**

I placed my hand aganst the wall behind Harry's head. I leaned close to him, so close I could smell the sweat on his neck. I leaned in even closer and lightly kissed his lips, my eyes closed and I leaned in further, my lips started to part…Suddenly I heard someone coming, I pulled back and opened my eyes.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Malfoy kissed Harry! I knew I had to stop it there so I quietly crawled out of the room, making sure he still had his back to me. As soon as I was outside I started to walk in place making sure my footsteps could be heard from inside the room, then I hid around a corner and waited for a moment before I heard

Malfoy's running footsteps. I waited a little more before running back into the room. I pulled out the leaves from my pocket and waved them under Harry's nose until he started to stir. " Wha happened?" Harry asked only half awake. "A lot, trust me". I paused when I heard footsteps outside; I knew it was one of the teachers." I'll tell you tomorrow but first we need to get back to our dormitories," I said and helped Harry get up.

Um, yeah. I'll write more soon! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


	5. what a friend is for

I felt bad for never finishing this story, so i'm going to finish it! there will problaly only be one more chapter

Disclamer: I did own Harry... Then he ran away...sobs...

The next morning

Hermione's pov

He just stared, and stared… and stared "okay you can stop staring now" Hermione said finally making Harry look away. Hermione had just finished telling Harry about the night before and he seemed to be taking it well, considering, his arch rival was in love with him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He looked over to Hermione with a small smile, "tell him the truth." With his response, his smile grew. "I know you don't like him but hurting him like that is a bit too much for my taste" Hermione said. "It seems sort of cruel"

Who said I was gonna hurt him? Harry said, which lost her "but … "

"Just because I'm gonna tell him the truth doesn't mean I m going to reject him"

"You mean you actually like Malfoy? Why hadn't I heard of this before?" I asked

"because I didn't want him to ever find out, I was afraid he would use it against me, oh but don't think I don't trust you, its just that I wanted to make sure no one knew because it made me feel like then my feelings would go away." Harry said the last part forcefully, hoping he wouldn't sound like a complete loser, but he felt like he failed at that.

Harry stayed silent for a while. "I have to go see him" Harry finally said. "I'll help" Hermione said smiling at all that was going on, and how utterly ridicules it was.

"Arch enemies falling in love, who would've thought it? You two are going to be the most surprising couple ever" she said in a mocking voice. "No, you and Ron would be, considering your always fighting" Harry muttered playfully knowing it would bother her.

"Harry looked at her seriously once again." Thanks" he said. "For what ?" she asked. "For helping me out, instead of freaking out." Harry said.

"Hey, what else are friends for? Now lets go get you a boy friend!"

Ha Ha! another chapter down. pray to the gods that i dont get distracted again, or else this story will never get finished!


	6. Chapter 6

The final chapter of my story! I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Okay okay... I'll admit it I really don't own Harry potter, but if I could only get my hands on Draco...

Normal POV

Harry walked down to the great hall, which was filled with chatter as kids ate, talked about anything and everything, and received their mail as owls flew in and out of the giant room. He quickly walked past the Griffindor table and walked straight to the Slythern table, an angry scowl on his face, he stopped right behind Draco, his chin up so as to look down at him.

"Hey!" Harry said, sounding angry. " I know what you said about me, and I think you should get what you deserve for it." Malfoy turned around to look up at Harry. A look of pure confusion on his face for a second before being replaced with one of annoyance.

" What are you talking about Potty?" Harry bent over to be eye to eye with Draco. "I'm talking about what you told me last night...in the potions room" Harry whispered, so that Draco would only hear. A mixture of confusion and fear showed on his face for a moment but he tried to hide it under a look of anger. Harry stood up straight again and regained his angry tone. if you want to settle it once and for all then follow me" and with that Harry turned around and walked out of the great hall, and Draco, after a moment of hesitation, followed.

once they were in the hallway, and no one was around them Draco spoke up " what the hell is this about?" he asked angrily but got no answer from Harry " hey Potter! were are we going?" still no response. and Draco was starting to get nervous.

Draco's POV

"Hey Harry!" I tried once more, aww man, I just called him Harry... please don't notice, please don't notice... " You know that's one of the only times you've called me by my first name" Harry said with out turning around. of course he noticed.

Suddenly he stopped in front of the potions room. the room where I confessed my love to him... Harry finally turned around to face me, his face no longer angry, he opened the door " after you " he said mockingly, a grin on his face, motioning his hand into the room. I entered the room and walked to the middle of it before facing him, I really didn't want to have to face him...but I did.

" I don't know how you found out about what I said" I said as he walked closer to me." but you did. and you know what? I'm glad you found out! I really don't care any more, you could tell the whole school for all I care, you can call me queer or a homo or tell me I'm disgusting but it wont change anything!" I now noticed I had been speaking to the floor, too scared to look at him straight in the eyes, when I looked up at him I was surprised to see him smiling, none the less I continued. "Nothing you do will change the fact that I love you...and I always will." I returned my gaze to the floor." so do your worst. I can... take it."

after a silence that seemed to last too long Harry finally spoke "Well" He said in a mocking voice. " the great Malfoy in love with a Griffindor" Suddenly he brought his hand to my chin to make me look straight at him. " Heh. Griffindors are supposed to be the brave ones but I don't think I could have ever told you that I love you like you just did." It took a moment for this to sink in.

" what? but I swear you sounded like you hated my guts a minute ago!" Harry smiled weakly as he took a step closer to me. "I just wanted to make sure you really meant what you said before letting you know how I felt."

Suddenly he leaned in close to me, our faces almost touching. " I thought you hated me" he said as he rested his hand on my shoulder. " I thought you hated me" I said. I looked up into his green eyes .

He suddenly grinned and before I knew what happened he kissed me, and I kissed back. his soft lips against mine, he parted his lips letting my tongue in his mouth, tasting every inch of it. when we separated he grinned again.

"Told you I would give you what you deserved" Harry said He brought his face to the side of mine " I love you too" he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist as I brought mine over his shoulders to bring him closer to me.

" About time" a voice said from the door way. Hermione stood there smiling. in a moment of panic I looked over at Harry but he old me it was alright, she already knew. " you know what?" Harry said to Hermione." What" she asked. Potions really isn't all that bad" he looked back at me." well at least the potions room isn't so bad" he said before kissing me again.

I always knew potions would take me far in life...

Yeah, that's my ending! I hope you liked it!

Peace out cub scout!


End file.
